Marinette's Secret
by trcybell
Summary: Marinette has had a secret for the past four years that she hasn't meant to keep from Chat Noir. Now that he is back, will she tell him? And will a reveal ruin everything or make them closer. This is a secret pregnancy fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a story I started over a year ago that I found the other day. I am posting it hoping that it will help me finish it. **

Chat Noir raced across the rooftops. He let his body take control as he leaped from building to building, desperately trying to clear his mind. The events of tonight's fight would certainly haunt him for the rest of his life. Ladybug and he had finally had the last battle with Hawkmoth. In a brilliant plan they had set up, they had allowed Mayura to take a fake miraculous from Queen Bee with the help of Rena Rouge. Then the two of them took off after her in secret. Carapace was causing a distraction by following Mayura and engaging her in fights. Ladybug and Chat Noir raced in the shadows out of her sight. They saw her sail through a window of an unknown building close to the Agreste Mansion. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped in after her taking both her and Hawk Moth by surprise. Hawkmoth battled both the superheroes giving Mayura time to slip away, knowing her transformation wouldn't hold on very long in her weakened condition. Finally, Chat Noir had gotten the upper hand and pinned Hawk Moth to the ground. Ladybug ripped the butterfly miraculous off of him. And there before their eyes, he transformed into Gabriel Agreste.

His father! How could he not have known? How could he not have seen it? Chat remembered letting go of Gabriel and taking a few steps back. Anger and rage burned through his body. He wanted to call out his power and end this man. Chat Noir looked over at Ladybug expecting to see her fuming with anger, but instead, he saw sympathy. He looked back at Gabriel, his father, who had sunk to the ground sobbing. He was saying something about loss, love, his family. Chat didn't want to hear any of it. He wanted to hit the man in front of him. Chat Noir was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Ladybug had called for her lucky charm. She was quicker than him in getting to Gabriel but instead of tying him up or punching him, she hugged him. She showed him the bouquet of flowers in her hand talking about redemption, forgiveness, second chances, mourning. Gabriel slowly stood up talking with Ladybug but Chat Noir couldn't hear any of the words. His head was pounding. Anger surged through his veins. He wanted to yell and scream at both of them. How could she be so forgiving? This man was heartless in and out of the mask. Gabriel Agreste had made his life hard as Adrien, forcing him into fake relationships, activity after activity, and showing no love to his only son. Hawkmoth was bent on destroying them to get their miraculouses. This man was pure evil. And Ladybug had just forgiven him without hesitation, without asking him for his thoughts. She betrayed him and their partnership. Chat's heart broke at the sight of her hugging their enemy - his enemy. Chat Noir had to leave, he had to get away before he did or said something he would regret later. Without even a glance at Ladybug, he jumped through the window and ran.

Chat Noir shook his head. He couldn't dwell on tonight and what happened. Everytime he thought about it, his body turned back in the direction he came. He wanted to cataclysm the whole building down on that man. He had to keep the rage from boiling over. Then he landed on a rooftop across from a familiar balcony.

"Marinette," Chat whispered into the night. Of course his body would take him him. Marinette was his lifeline. Oh how he wished he could go to her as Adrien but that was not possible. Marinette and Adrien had been friends in college, but Adrien always figured that was because they were friends with Alya and Nino. Adrien always admired Marinette but she was always hesitant and nervous around him. She never fully opened up to him as she did with everyone else. Then in lycee things became complicated when his father forced him to date Lila Rossi. Thankfully it didn't last more than a few months before Lila's lies caught up with her and Adrien's father had her removed from his life. However, Marinette and Adrien's friendship never healed from that. It was during the time he had to date Lila, that he started to visit Marinette as Chat Noir. It was surprising to him how easy a friendship grew between them. Marinette was more open to Chat Noir then she ever was to Adrien. Their friendship was easy and grew strong quickly. He knew he loved Marinette.

Now he stood across from her balcony needing her. Needing someone he could trust to help him feel normal again. He jumped onto her balcony and tapped on her skylight.

Marinette paced in her room. Tonight had been intense and filled with so many emotions. When Hawkmoth transformation had dropped, Marinette was shocked and angry. Gabriel Agreste was her fashion idol and not to mention Adrien's father. That boy did not deserve to have a villian for a father. She felt bad for her friend. Marinette almost laughed at the word friend. Adrien and her had grown apart over the years. However, she knew a piece of her heart would always love him and want to be his friend. Maybe after tonight she would reach out to him again. Marinette shook her head at that though. She couldn't dwell on Adrien right now. She needed to come up with a plan to help Chat Noir.

Something had happened tonight with Chat Noir after the fight with Hawkmoth. The look in his eyes was almost murderous at one point, but also extreme sadness. He left without saying a word to her. She couldn't figure out why since he hadn't used his power, he didn't have to worry about transforming. Soon after he left, her miraculous started beeping so she had to leave a grieving Gabriel and get home.

"Tikki, do you think Chat is mad at me for giving Gabriel a second chance?" Marinette asked her kwami.

Tikki looked up at her chosen from the cookie she was eating. Tikki knew that Chat was probably mad along with a whole lot of other emotions after finding out Hawkmoth was his dad, but she couldn't say that to Marinette.

"I mean I had to, didn't I? That was the meaning behind my lucky charm. It was a bouquet of white tulips and yellow daffodils. Was I wrong? Should I hand him over to the police?" Marinette continued without giving Tikki a chance to reply.

"Maybe you should go find Chat and talk to him," Tikki suggested.

"You are right. I just need to explain to him. The universe or whatever sends the Lucky Charm was giving me the sign to forgive. But why would he be so mad? I don't know Tikki!" Marinette huffed as she laid on her chaise lounge.

The knocking on her skylight interrupted her thoughts. Marinette flew up the ladder to her bed and flew the skylight open. "Chat!" Marinette tried hard not to sound anxious.

Chat Noir climbed down onto her bed and sat with his back against the wall. His head hung down and he didn't even look at Marinette.

"Are you ok, Chat?" Marinette was even more concerned. The anger seemed to be gone but Chat looked terrible. What could be going through his mind?

Chat looked up at Marinette. His eyes were full of brokenness and loneliness. Marinette gasped at the depth of his hurt. She settled herself down by him on the bed and hugged him. "What is wrong? Please tell me."

Chat leaned into her hug. He held onto her like his life depended her touch. And in some ways it did. He needed to anchor himself to her. "I wish I could tell you, but right now I can't." His eyes started to fill with tears. He nuzzled his face into her neck. He realized how much he needed her.

"Princess, I need to ask you a favor. It's a selfish one but it's something I need."

"Anything for you Chat," Marinette responded.

"I need to be held as me, not as Chat. But I'm not ready to show you who I am. I need your warmth," Chat whispered as he tried to bury his face deeper into her neck. He felt so vulnerable and was afraid of her response.

Marinette squeezed her kitty tighter. Part of her wanted to tell him that it was okay because she was Ladybug. But since she didn't know what was causing all this emotion she didn't want to push him over the edge. There would be time for reveals later. Right now her best friend needed her. She broke contact making Chat whimper. She patted his arm reassuringly before she went down to her desk to grab a pink scarf. Chat watch her as she climbed back up to the bed and wrapped the scarf around her eyes.

"Ok. You can be you and I won't know." She gave him a soft smile hoping he wouldn't find her idea idoitic.

Chat grinned at his friend even though she couldn't see him. He knew Marinette would understand. He uttered the phrase "Claws in." He fell into Marinette's open arms knockin her down on the bed. Marinette hugged him tightly around his waist as he nuzzled her neck. Neither of them noticed Plagg flying off, shaking his head at his chosen.

Adrien was content for a while to just cuddle Marinette and have her hold him. But after a while a different feeling crept over him. He wanted, needed more contact. Adrien looked down at marinette and realized he needed her. Maybe his judgement was clouded by the events of the day. Maybe he would regret it tomorrow, but right now he was going to let his heart do the thinking.

"Princess…." he whispered, his breath ragged.

"Yes Chat," Marinette whispered back.

Adrien rested their foreheads together. "Marinette...please just love me." He held his breath waiting for her response.

Marinette mouth opened in a little gasp. A blush crept onto her cheeks. Never had she heard Chat be so vulnerable. And in that moment, she realized how much she loved her partner. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that it was wrong but the feeling in her heart was stronger. She didn't utter a sound but leaned up and kissed him. It was soft and sweet at first but then both of them let their desires take over into passionate kisses. There was no stopping after that. They gave each other their hearts and themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke up when the sun started streaming in through the windows. For a moment he began to panic as to where he was, but the memories of the night before came back. He looked down at Marinette sleeping on his chest. Her blindfold had somehow managed to stay on throughout the night. His chest began to tighten with guilt at what had happened but he pushed those feelings aside for the moment. He needed to get home. He had bigger problems to face.

"Princess, wake up. I need to get going," Adrien softly whispered shaking her a little bit.

Marinette lifted her head and rolled off him. "Mmphf."

Adrien sighed. He forgot how Marinette was not a morning person. "Marinette I really need to go and I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Marinette moved her hands to find his face and lips. Raised her head and kissed him. "Bye. Now let me sleep." She rolled away from him falling back asleep.

Adrien shook his head and chuckled. Climbing down for her bed, he gathered his clothes and put them back on. He wrote a note on her desk that he would come back later that night so they could talk. As he climbed back onto her bed, he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll see you later." Snores were the only response.

On her balcony, he transformed back into Chat Noir and jumped across the rooftops to his home. He was about half way home when all the emotions he was trying to suppress came crashing back to the front.

Adrien began to spiral out of control with his thoughts. _I'm an ass. How could I have done that to Marinette? She knows me in my civilian form. What if she found out? It's not like she likes Adrien. She would hate me if she knew I was Adrien? _Adrien was on the verge of a full on panic attack and one thought pushed him over. _I'm just like my father. I am selfish. _

Adrien didn't really remember how he got home. His called off his transformation and fell onto his couch. Plagg looked at his chosen with concern. Adrien caught his stares and mistook his concern for disgust.

"Just don't Plagg," Adrien said.

"All I was going to say was…" Plagg started.

"I know what you were going to say," Adrien hissed. "It was a horrible thing to do. I am a horrible person. But hey, what do you expect, my father's hawkmoth."

Plagg went to respond to reassure his chosen, but there was a knock on the door. Plagg dove behind the couch cushions as Nathalie opened the door.

"Adrien are you awake. We need to go over some changes in your schedule and you didn't come down for breakfast," Nathalie said in her usual clipped tone.

Adrien looked at Nathalie and became even more angier. Was his dad just going to pretend like last night didn't happen? Was it just business as usual?

"Where's my father? I actually need to speak with him first," Adrien replied trying to remain calm. Years of pretending did have some advantages.

"That's why I need to talk to you. Your father had decided to take a leave of work. He left late last night for his villa on Belle Ile."

"What?" Adrien couldn't contain his shock or anger. His father had left him. Adrien wanted to scream or punch something. Where was the justice? Ladybug had been wrong. This man didn't deserve forgiveness. He deserved to rot in jail. For all the new, his father was at his villa planning on how to get his miraculous back.

"As for you Adrien," Nathalie continued ignoring Adrien's outburst, "Your father wanted me to remind you of your year-long commitment for the tour of the brand. Changes, of course, have been made for the start of the tour."

Adrien stared at Nathalie. Part of him was not surprised at all. All his father thought about was the company. His father just wanted him for his face. Well, his father was in for a surprise because Adrien wasn't going to put up with his demands anymore.

"No."

Nathalie didn't even flinch when Adrien responded. "Your father wanted to remind you that you are under legal contract with the Gabriel brand until you are 21. However, he does have an alternative. You could spend six months with him at the villa and then he would renegotiate your contract."

"So my two options are either go on a year-long tour or spend six months with my father?" Adrien didn't want to do either. Nathalie nodded.

Then he thought about Marinette and how bad he had messed up their friendship with his selfish actions. Then he thought about spending time with his father and bile began to raise up his throat. Adrien began to think that maybe getting away for a year wasn't such a bad idea. All of a sudden, he didn't want to be in Paris let alone France anymore.

"I'll do the tour. When does the plane leave?" Adrien decided in defeat, truly believing this was his only option.

"In three hours. A car will be here to take you to the airport in one hour." Nathalie responded not surprised at all by his decision.

"Today? I thought the tour didn't start for another month?" Adrien asked surprised but not entirely unhappy.

"Things have happened and your father wants you to start sooner than later," was all the replied Nathalie gave before she left his room.

Adrien just stood there fixated on the closed door. He knew he didn't have to pack, but he had to let Marinette know he would be leaving.

"So are you going to transform or not?" Plagg asked.

"For what?" Adrien walked over to his desk to find some paper.

"Well first off you need to let your partner know you are going to gone and I thought maybe you would want to see Pigtails before you left." Plagg was flying around Adrien's head trying to get his attention.

"I have nothing to say to Ladybug. And well as for Marinette, I think maybe a letter would be better," Adrien replied swatting at Plagg.

"Oh come on. Don't be so dramatic," Plagg began. He needed to get his chosen out of this self-loathing mood he was in.

"Enough Plagg!" Adrien yelled. His emotions were getting the best of him. As Adrien looked at his kwaimi, he almost started to apologize. But then he snapped. He didn't want to listen to Plagg. He didn't want this reminder of his connection to Ladybug, the girl who betrayed him. So instead, he pulled off his ring and slide it into his pants pockets. Without Plagg badgering him, Adrien sat down to write an important letter and ended up writing two.

"He decided on the tour?"

"Are you surprised, sir?"

"No. Not at all. It was foolish to get my hopes up. I have caused too much damage between Adrien and myself."

"Don't give up yet sir."

"No of course not Nathalie. I will never give up on my son. He is all that I have left. I was a fool before, but not anymore."

Marinette woke up with a smile on her face. She stretched and winced a little bit at the pain in her body. At first, she thought she must have slept wrong, but then the memory of last night came rushing back. Marinette flew out of bed looking for Chat Noir. He was gone. At first, she was angry. How could he leave without saying good-bye? Then she noticed a note laying her shelf above her pillows. It was from Chat explaining how he had to leave but would be back later.

"Tikki, am I a horrible person?" Marinette asked as she noticed that Chat had signed the note _Your Chat Forever_ with a heart. She began to feel guilty. "Was it wrong for me to not tell him I am Ladybug?

"Oh Marinette, I am sure it will be alright. You can tell him later today. I am sure he will understand," Tikki replied nuzzling Marinette's cheek.

"He's always loved Ladybug though and I think I might hurt him more. He was so hurt last night. Why though?" Marinette said more to herself then for an answer from Tikki.

Tikki sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew why Chat Noir was upset. Hopefully finding out his Lady was his best friend would be a good thing and not something to send him over the edge.

"Marinette! Your mom and I need your help in bakery!" her dad yelled.

"Coming dad!" Marinette rushed to get ready to go help in the bakery. Maybe a few hours in the bakery would take her mind off Chat. She still had even processed that they had defeated Hawkmoth. She crossed her fingers that it would be a busy day.

While Marinette was helping her parents in the bakery, a courier came and delivered a manila envelope to her. There was no return address. Marinette tucked it away in the cabinet under the cash register to open once she was done helping her parents. The next few hours seemed to drag for Marinette as the curiosity of what was in the envelope ate at her.

Marinette ran to her room after she was done helping gripping onto the envelope. Once she was in her room, she tore open the manila envelope. Two envelopes and a small note fell out at her feet. One envelope had her name on it and the other had Ladybug's name.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki asked as she watched Marinette read the note.

"It's from Chat. He knows that I get in touch with Ladybug and was hoping I would deliver this letter to her," Marinette said frowning. She wondered why he needed her to deliver the letter.

"Which one are you going to read first?" Tikki asked.

Marinette picked up the one addressed to her civilian form and began reading the letter that was in the envelope. Tears began to fall down her face. Tikki flew over to nuzzle her cheek.

"What is wrong Marinette? What does the letter say?"

"He has to go away for a year. But he is apologizing. He thinks he was selfish for last night. That he took advantage of my kindness. He is worried he ruined our friendship. That I will never want to see me again. But he will come to see me in a year so I can have a chance to yell at him in person." Marinette began wiping away her tears. How could her Chat think like this? Did he know that she loved him? She wished that she had some way of reaching him to reassure him. She didn't like that he was out there hurting. In a year she would yell at him, but not for the reasons he thought.

"Oh, Marinette. It will be okay. A year won't be that long. And then you guys can work it all out."

Marinette picked up the letter for Ladybug and read it and then reread it. She stared at the words trying to make sense of them. Her heart breaking every time she read them. She sat down on her chaise numb.

Tikki flew to her concerned. "Marinette, what is wrong? What did the Ladybug letter say?"

"He hates me. He doesn't want to be my partner. He wants nothing to do with me. Not even a reveal." Marinette fell onto her pillows and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I was just going to copying what I had written a year ago but then decided to change things up. It took me a while to work out the changes. Hope you enjoy. I hope it won't take this long for the next chapter.**

Gabriel spent the first few months on Belle Ile alone in his villa. It was a favorite vacation spot for Emilie and him. He finally let himself mourn the loss of the love of his life. He was finally able to say goodbye. The pain of her loss still hung to him, but now he was able to go most days with remembering her with a smile instead of anger. Being at Belle Ile helped. There were so many happy memories that were associated with the villa. Gabriel found himself smiling more than scowling during the day. He spent most of those days in the first few months just walking around the house and the grounds remembering Emilie, remembering their time together just the two of them, and remembering their time with Adrien.

Gabriel began to reevaluate the goals of his life. He took about painting again. He used to paint all the time before he became consumed with designing and then consumed with obtaining the miraculouses. He loved painting the landscapes but he also started to paint the memories he had of the place. Gabriel tried to reach out to Adrien to repair their relationships. Unfortunately, all his phones went unanswered and all the emails went unread. However, Gabriel was not going to give up. He was going to make it up to his son.

Gabriel had never stopped looking for Ladybug. In those first few months, he wanted to find her to plead his case. Maybe he could convince her to let him make the wish. But as he came to accept that Emilie was gone, he no longer wanted her miraculous but he wanted to thank her. Thank her for saving him. He had been heading down a dark path consumed by his grief for his late wife. He had isolated himself from the only family he had left. He hadn't really been running his business for years, leaving that all to his overqualified assistant Nathalie. He had also allowed her to be apart of his crazy evil schemes. And then the final battle happened. Hawkmoth thought he was winning. He was finally going to achieve his goal but in a blink of an eye, Ladybug had his miraculous. It seemed without it all of his grief came pouring out. Gabriel still couldn't believe that Ladybug had not arrested him. Ladybug had actually hugged him. But then she left before he could say thank you. And to also ask her why.

So Gabriel started his research on finding the civilian identity of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He believed that if he could find one he would be able to find the other. They had to know each other by now and if they weren't a couple they had to be best friends. It would be a challenge. First, he was determined to look by himself. No need to get other people involved. They might start asking questions. Second, he kept up with the news in Paris so he knew that since the defeat of Hawkmoth people rarely saw the superheroes and never together. But Gabriel was determined and once he set his mind on something he was rarely dissuaded. He stayed at the villa for almost a year working on his project before deciding to finally head back to Paris.

When Gabriel came back to Paris, he took on a more active role in his company. No longer did he work from his home. He went to the office most days, there were the occasions where he needed to stay at home to get some work done with disruptions. He also reorganized his business and try to have a more pleasant attitude towards his employees. All while still trying to secretly try to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The business began to prosper more than it had ever had in the past. So much that Gabriel would be able to extend Adrien's tour for another year. He was hesitant at first since he really wanted to see his son, to make amends. Adrien eventually made up his mind. He had agreed through communication with Nathalie. It made Gabriel sad that Adrien was still not talking to him, but he still hoped that one day they would be able to repair their relationship.

Slowly over the second year of the tour, Adrien began to email his father back. It was strictly professional emails. Adrien had actually been enjoying the tours. Not necessarily the modeling but making the connections and actually making business decisions. He had also been taking business classes online. Gabriel and Adrien finally got together for the first time at the end of their tour in Milan. It was not the heartfelt reunion Gabriel was hoping for, but at least he got to see his son.

The meeting was strictly business. Gabriel was offering Adrien an out of the company. He knew that Adrien was bitter at being forced to be the face of Gabriel's business for most of his life. To Gabriel's surprise, Adrien was happy to remain in the business but just on the business side of things. He didn't want to model anymore. Also, he didn't want to be in Paris. He had lost contact with his friends and told Gabriel that there were too many painful memories in Paris. Gabriel didn't pry even though he was curious. He assumed that most of the memories had to do with him but clearly Adrien didn't want to talk about it. Gabriel and Adrien came up with a plan to have Adrien stay in Milan and work in the new office Gabriel had built over the last year. Adrien happily took the position.

Over the next year, Gabriel and Adrien began to reconnect. Gabriel still had not told him that he was Hawkmoth. He felt that it was a conversation best to have in person. Finally, Gabriel convinced Adrien to meet up with him at the villa at Belle Ile to have some family. Gabriel was prepared to finally share his secret. What he was not prepared for was to find out who Chat Noir was three and a half years after the final battle.

Gabriel and Adrien were sitting on the outside porch overlooking the Bay of Biscay a couple of days into their family vacation when Gabriel finally broke down and told Adrien he was Hawkmoth. He told Adrien that he had done it to wish Emilie back. He didn't want to admit that she was gone. He started to use powers that he didn't fully understand. Gabriel apologized for being so consumed with his grief that he had isolated his son missing out on so much of Adrien's life. He told Adrien how grateful for Ladybug for giving him a second chance. He had been able to finally mourn Emilie. He hoped that eventually hoped that one day Adrien and he could have a better relationship.

Out of all the reactions Gabriel could have dreamed up, he never thought that Adrien would start laughing. Adrien explained that he already knew that Gabriel was Hawkmoth because he was Chat Noir. Gabriel choked on his drink. He couldn't believe it. His son was Chat Noir? How had he missed that? Gabriel and Adrien began to compare stories on how they tricked each other to get the other off their trail. Gabriel then apologized again for making Adrien's life harder in and out of the mask. Adrien hugged his dad. He told him that he forgave him. He had over three years to process everything and if Ladybug could forgive him then so could he. Adrien also admitted that he missed his dad. He had been hearing all about the new and improved Gabriel Agreste at work and he wanted to get to know that part of his dad.

They stayed for over a month at the villa for their family vacation. Being the head of the company did come with perks. They worked on getting to know each other better. They talked about Emilie and even had a little memorial service for her at the beach by the villa. Gabriel began to notice though on the surface Adrien seemed to be doing great, something was missing. There was a sadness that he couldn't quite place.

They were once again sitting on the outside porch when Gabriel tried to get to the bottom of what was bothering Adrien. "Have you thought about reconnecting with your friends from Paris?"

Adrien looked up surprised at the question that seemed to come out of nowhere. "No, not really. I keep up with them through social media. Alya is a journalist. Nino is doing is DJ things. Chloe has become a completely new person with her charity work. And Mari….." Adrien broke off realizing that he didn't know what Marinette was up too. She wasn't really on social media. Plus it still hurt to think about her and what a jerk he was to her.

"Mari?" Gabriel was trying to place her but couldn't. "I don't recognize that name. Akumatization?" Gabriel had recently admitted to Adrien that he usually connected people to their akumatized alter ego. Adrien had laughed at his dad for the admission but could understand.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was never akumatized." Adrien replied with a far off look on his face.

That name did ring a bell for Gabriel. Not for any akumas but because of fashion. "Oh, she was your designer friend. She won many of my competitions over the years. She should be done with fashion school soon. I wonder if she would like to work at Gabriel's?" He really said that last part for himself but he noticed Adrien cringe. "Is there a problem with hiring Marinette?"

It was if a wall fell down inside Adrien. He told his dad everything. About how he befriended Marinette as Chat because he was losing her as a friend as Adrien. How she was an amazing person, an everyday Ladybug. His feelings for her and how they never went away. The last night they spent together.

"And the letter said I would be back in a year and it's been almost four years. I had no way to contact her. Not as Chat. It's just a mess," Adrien concluded hanging his head.

"Oh," was all Gabriel could say. He patted his son on the back trying to comfort. Adrien eventually sat up and grabbed his tablet, clearly wanting to be done with this subject. So Gabriel steered the conversation to another topic.

"What about Ladybug? Have you been in contact with her?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien groaned again. "Nope. I haven't transformed since that last battle. I sent her a letter that basically told her I didn't want anything to do with her. Basically the two most important girls in my life and I threw away their friendships with some very stupid decisions." With that Adrien got up and walked back into the house.

Gabriel stared after his son. It all started to click. Marinette was Ladybug. His son had messed up big time but it really wasn't his fault. Life had thrown him a major curveball. If he could find Marinette, maybe he could fix it for his son. He would get him the girl of his dreams and his partner back. And Gabriel would finally be able to thank Ladybug. He would make it up to Ladybug and Chat Noir, no matter what.

It took a couple of more months to figure out where Marinette was. He was surprised to find out that she never went to a fashion school and was nowhere in the fashion world. It seemed she dropped off the radar after the final battle. However, people were still talking about her designs and how she could possibly be the next Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel hoped that it wasn't his reveal that had turned her away from fashion.

He finally found out that she worked at a little fabric store three days a week teaching people the basics of sewing and helping people create their own masterpieces. The other days she stilled helped out at her parent's bakery, even though she no longer lived with the. So four years after his defeat as Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste found himself outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonjour, how may…." Marinette began as she heard the door chime. She looked up at the visitor who just walked in. "Mr. Agreste!" she said a little too loudly. Standing in her parents' bakery was Gaberial Agreste. A million thoughts ran through her head. '_Oh my gosh. He finally found out I was Ladybug. He had come to get my miraculous. Or maybe he needs my help designing. No that's ridiculous. Maybe he is lost?' _Pulling herself out of her head, she tried to smile naturally and started to ramble. "How can I help you Mr. Agreste, sir, monsieur? We don't really have a lot left since it's almost closing time but anything you want I can bake. It might take a couple of minutes but I don't mind…" Marinette forced herself to stop talking.

Gabriel smiled at Marinette. He wasn't sure if her nervousness was stemmed from him being Hawkmoth or his role in the fashion world. "I actually came to speak to you about the possibility of a job."

Marinette jaw dropped. "A...a...job? You want a job at the bakery?" Even to Marinette that didn't sound right. Her brain just wasn't working properly anymore.

Gabriel chuckled. "As fun as that might be I am not sure your parents would want me in the kitchen. No, I am here to talk to you about a job in fashion at Gabriel's. That is if you are still interested in designing or the fashion world."

Marinette couldn't believe it. It had been her life's dream to be a fashion designer. Life had gotten in the way of that dream. She still designed but just for herself, family and a couple of friends. Now her idol was here asking if she wanted to still be a designer. Not just a designer but a designer at his company. She wanted to scream YES at the top of her lungs but reality did hit her. This was Hawkmoth. Of course, she had heard the rumors and seen the news articles over the years of the reformed Gabriel Agreste. He seemed to have taken to heart the second chance she gave him as Ladybug and changed his life around. She was torn so instead of answering him, she just stared at him like a fool.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? Gabriel asked wondering if she was ever going to answer him.

Marinette laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise. Of course, I still want to be a designer in the fashion world. I actually still design a bit in my spare time."

"That is good to here. I would actually like to see some of your designs. I have a job opening and thought you would be perfect for you. I remembered all the contest you won in college and lycee. Also, I talked with the companies you interned with during that time and they all speak highly of you. I was actually surprised that you hadn't been hired by a fashion company. However, being out of the game for some years I would like to see some designs first. Do you have any available?" Gabriel asked hoping she always kept a sketchbook on her. He didn't want to delay getting her to Gabriel's. He was hoping to hire on the spot.

Marinette's jaw once again dropped. Gabriel Agreste remembered her! He wanted to see her designs. She quickly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. "I, ugh, don't live here with my parents anymore so most of my stuff is at my apartment. But I do think I have one of my sketchbooks I work on during my breaks up in the apartment. Do you have time for me to get it?"

Gabriel nodded at her. "Yes. If you could get it. I would love to see it to make a decision as soon as possible."

Marinette counted to five and willed herself to walk calmly out of the bakery, like an adult, when all she wanted to do was scream and run. She just hoped that her sketchbook was upstairs and she would be able to find it quickly. She was pretty sure she had left a sketchbook upstairs the last time she was working at her parent's.

Gabriel took out his tablet to check on a few work emails and go over some of his own sketches while he waited. He also wanted to make sure he had the work papers in order to send it to Marinette once he offered her the job. There was no doubt in his mind that Marinette would make a perfect asset to his team. Even if he had to create a job for her. Plus there was the whole matchmaking plan. While he was double-checking the documents when he heard a small cough. He looked up expecting to see Marinette but found a small child.

"Hello sir. Have you seen my mommy? She was going to close up and we were going to make chocolate chip cookie but she never came back," the little girl said not really looking at him but around the room as if her mom be hiding somewhere.

Gabriel was shocked. Marinette had a child? This wasn't part of the plan. Was she married? She hadn't corrected him when he called her Miss Dupain-Cheng. And how old was this little girl? She had the cutest little kids voice but she spoke so well. "Ummm….she just went upstairs to get something."

"Who are you?" the little girl said still looking around like she didn't believe him.

Gabriel held back a chuckle. He was becoming sure that the little girl was 3 or 4, but she spoke like an adult. "My name is Mr. Agreste."

"Hmmm...I guess that will do for now," the little girl said, "but you don't look like a Mr. Agreste." The little girl looked straight at Gabriel and he almost fell out of his seat. The little girl had raven hair pulled back into two pigtails. But her eyes were the same shape and color as his Emilie and Adrien. And her sly smile was clearly taken straight from Adrien's four year old face. Gabriel couldn't believe it. If this little girl had blonde hair, she would be the spitting image of his son. But the more he thought about it, he could believe it. He remembered the conversation Adrien and he had about Marinette. Gabriel realized he was looking at his granddaughter. And his heart melted on the spot.

"Are you dressing up for Heroes of Paris Day?" the little girl asked, breaking Gabriel out of his thoughts.

"Ummm...no," Gabriel replied still not trusting his words to betray who he was to this little girl.

"I am. My first year mommy dressed me up as just a plain old ladybug. Next year I was Rena Rouge. Mommy said Auntie Alya in...in...well she said mommy had to do it. Last year I got to pick. I was Chat Noir. He is my favorite. But this year will be the best. No one will have my costume. Guess who I am going to be?" the little girl said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ladybug?" She shook her head no. "Queen Bee?" Another head shake no. "Carapace?" The little girl started to giggle, but shook her head no. Gabriel tried to think of the other superheroes but couldn't think of the other ones.

"Give up?" The little girl asked with the cutest smile on her face. She could barely hold her excitement in.

Gabriel nodded. "I give up."

"I wanted to be a peacock superhero," the little girl said with a squeal and a huge smile.

"A peacock?" Gabriel was confused. He actually still had the peacock miraculous. Having just found out who Ladybug was, he was trying to figure out a plan to give it back to her. But the peacock had never been used as a hero, only a villain. "But wasn't the peacock a villain, not a hero?"

"My mommy said that all the mirac...mirac...miraculouses were good. My mommy also said that a villain can always change. There is good instead everyone. I wanted to be Hawkmoth but mommy said that people were not ready for that. So I am going to a peacock superhero and no one else will be her."

Gabriel smiled lovingly at this child. She definitely took after her mother in her loving nature. He couldn't wait to tell Nathalie about this. It was only fitting that this little girl would be the one to bring back the peacock superhero.

"My mommy is making my costume but I am helping design it," the little girl continued.

"Oh really. That is a very important jo. Do you know that I design clothes?" Gabriel turned his tablet so she could see some of the designs he was working on.

The little girl's eyes went wide at the dresses on the screen. "Those are so pretty." She looked up at him and smiled. "Mr. Agreste are you a grand-pere?"

Gabriel looked at the little in shock. He wondered where that question came from. "Umm...well not that I know of...I guess." He stumbled over his words hating to lie to the little girl but knowing it wasn't his place to tell her who he was.

"I have a Nonno Tom, but I don't have a grand-pere. All my other friends have a grand-pere. Do you want me to be my grand-pere? Mr. Agreste is too grumpy for you anyways. It could be your new name." The little girl looked up at him with kitten eyes, pleading with him to accept his new name.

Gabriel was unable to wipe the grin from his face. He was grinning like a fool. It had only taken a matter of minutes for this little girl to steal his heart and wrap him around her finger. He figured he would agree to anything she said. "Well I accept my new name, but you haven't told me yours."

"Emma Noir Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel gasped at the middle name but was interrupted by Marinette scolding, "Emalie Rose, you need to stop telling people your middle name is Noir. You are not Chat Noir."

Gabriel broke out laughing. He was beginning to wonder if there was more Chat then Ladybug in this little girl. Adrien was just a mischievous when he was younger.

Marinette checks had tinted pink in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Mr. Agreste. Emma is a very imaginative child who is obsessed with the heroes of Paris. And she doesn't have any boundaries when it comes to meeting new people."

"Mommy his name isn't Mr. Agreste. I changed it." Emma said pulling on her mom's apron. "It' Grand-pere." Emma smiled sweetly at her mom.

Marinette groaned. She knew that smile. Emma was just too cute for her own good. Oh, Chloe and Alya were going to have a field day with this new name. Hopefully they wouldn't find out but she would have to deal with that later.

Gabriel chuckled again. He didn't know the last time he had laughed so much. This little girl was a gift from heaven. "It is quite alright Miss Dupain-Cheng. I have graciously accepted the name Emma has given me." He smiled at the interaction between the two. If Emma was anything like Adrien was at her age, she could get away with murder with her smile. Gabriel turned his focus to Marinette. "I believe you were looking for a sketchbook for me to look over. Did you have any luck?"

Marinette snapped her attention from her daughter to Gabriel. She smiled, holding up a sketchbook and took a seat at the table where Gabriel was sitting. "Yes, I did find one. It's not really one I would think of showing but if you would like I would always bring one of my other sketchbooks to your office later," Marinette started to ramble again. She was nervous about showing off these sketches. They weren't in line with the Agreste brand, not even in the same ballpark.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the nervous lady sitting across from him. He wondered if her self confidence was why she wasn't in the fashion world yet. He wordlessly took the sketchbook from her and began to flip through the pages. Gabriel couldn't believe the designs he was looking at. She was an amazing designer. He at least knew it wasn't her talent that had kept her out of the fashion world. The rumors were true. She could be the next Gabriel Agreste, her talent was at his level if not above it. As he studied her designs he uttered, "They are kids clothes."

"I know. I design and make most of Emma's clothes. Like I said, I could bring you one of my other books that have adult clothing designs," Marinette replied twisting her hands together.

"Are these based on the heroes of Paris?" Gabriel asked. It wasn't obvious at first glance but looking closely at the intricate details and notes, each piece seem to reflect one or two of the heroes. Some of them even had all the heroes included.

"Yes. Like I said, Emma is obsessed with the heroes. You can't find two many day to day outfits that reflect the heroes. Mostly you find generic costumes and shirts. And that is not Emma's style," Marinette answered looking fondly at her daughter who was practicing dance moves in the middle of the cafe.

Gabriel looked up at Marinette. She was perfect for his company and these sketches were exactly what he needed to find a place for her at his company. It was time for Gabriel to make a new move with his company anyways. Plus, if he could convince her to work for him, he might be able to spend more time with his granddaughter and give Marinette and Adrien a gentle nudge towards each other. Though knowing his son, it wouldn't take much once he met Emma.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, how would you like to come work for me as my new head designer in a new branch of Grabiel's?"

Marinette gasped looking back at Gabriel. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. He couldn't have possibly offered her a job. "You want me to be a head designer? I don't have a degree or experience?"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, you are exactly what we need. I would like you to start as soon as possible. Does Monday work?" Gabriel asked opening his tablet up to send off the needed emails once she agreed.

Marinette's eyes got huge. A job with Gabriel Agreste was everything she dreamed of when she was younger, but now she had Emma that she had to think of. She didn't want to work 20 hour days and miss out on Emma's childhood. Plus it was Friday. There was no way she could find full-time childcare in two days. "As much as I want to say yes, I am not sure if I could with my current situation...childcare...family time," Marinette began to trail off at the end, looking at her daughter.

Gabriel was not about to let Marinette get away. She was too talented. Plus she was practically family in his eyes. He needed her at Gabriel's to get Adrien to talk to her. This had to happen, no matter the cost. "Well at Gabriel's we value family. I know what it is like to put work above family and don't want my employees to ever feel they have too. We actually starting a daycare at the office so no need to worry about that. Plus I promise that you will be home for dinner every night unless you choose not to." Gabriel made a mental note to send Nathalie a message to set up a daycare over the weekend. He didn't think it would be that hard.

Marinette started to feel giddy. It seemed everything was falling into place. She knew she wouldn't be able to pass up this offer. "Well, then, I guess all I can say is I will see you on Monday, Mr. Agreste." Marinette said as she held out her hand to shake his.

"Grand-pere, mommy, you forgot his new name," Emma said appearing at her side. Marinette just patted Emma on her head.

As Gabriel turned to leave, Emma ran and gave him a hug around his legs. Gabriel felt the tears forming in his eyes, and made a hasty escape before the two girls could see them. When he left the bakery, Marinette let out a squeal and spun Emma around in a happy dance. This was going to change their life, and Marinette couldn't help but feel that it was in the best way possible.


End file.
